


Holy Jurassic world Batman

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Camp Cretaceous season 1, Darius is a child, Gen, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Good friend Darius Bowman, No spoilers for Season 2, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, i guess, spoilers for the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: Tim doesn't hear the evacuation warning until it's too late.Though it's luck that he doesn't, or these kids might have died.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Ben Pincus, Tim Drake & Brooklyn (Camp Cretaceous), Tim Drake & Darius Bowman, Tim Drake & Kenji Kon, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Sammy Gutierrez, Tim Drake & Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula
Series: Tim Drake AU's [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Holy Jurassic world Batman

The train. 

The train is their only option. Their only hope of getting to that ferry in time. And yet Toro doesn’t seem to realise this.   
The Carnosaur roars again as Yaz tries hobbling her way up the stairs, Ben at her side huffing in exhaustion. Neither of them will make it up the stairs without help. 

Darius takes in the situation as jaws snap towards Yazmina, starts running without thought, heading toward Yaz in a rushed fervour. He’d make it. He has to. 

But apparently, he isn’t alone. 

A man in a suit and tie rushes along with him, heading directly toward Yaz as well. He overtakes Darius and pulls Yaz to her feet, pulling her into a fireman’s carry. Darius instead opts to help Ben to his feet, dragging him backwards toward the train.   
He can see Kenji struggling to keep the doors held open, bodily placing himself between the doors so that they can’t close. Brooklyn looking around for anything she can do to keep the doors open while Sammy pries one door away from Kenji’s shoulder.   
The man carrying Yaz starts slowly making his way backwards to the train as Darius coaxes the doors open. 

They barely make it. 

The only thing Darius can see as the train takes off, is the stairway crumbling under the Carno’s weight. 

“No. Something always goes wrong just when we think we’re safe” Kenji says, staring out of the glass walls desperately.   
Brooklyn, at his side, cringes at the thought before she takes a deep breath, calming “No. I think we’re safe” she says a second later, turning to lead Sammy away. 

Heartrate finally slowing, Darius turns his head to see the man trying to calm Yaz.   
“I don’t even know who you are!” she yells, shoving at him as he stands in front of her.   
The man sighs as he stands, taking a deep breath before he explains “I’m Tim Drake. I was at one of the field labs when everything went down. I didn’t even know about the evacuation until I got to the train”.   
“Tim Drake? As in the current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Tim Drake?” Ben asks, finally looking upward from where he was petting Bumpy. 

Tim grimaces as Ben asks, ducking his head before clearing his throat to speak. “Yeah. Ms Dearing was giving us an investors tour of the island before all of this went down. Now though. Can I please take a look at your ankle?”. 

Yaz still eyes him warily but offers him her injured ankle. Darius isn’t sure what Tim would do, CEO and all, however, Tim pulls a small first aid kit from his bag and starts turning Yaz’s ankle this way and that. Prodding at the swelling and brushing his fingers over bruising.   
“Well. It doesn’t look broken. Just severely sprained. However, you should get an X-ray just to make sure” 

“How do you even know all this?” Sammy asks from behind Tim, drawing his attention away as he wraps Yaz’s ankle in bandages. “Let me know if anything hurts, ok?” Tim asks Yaz before turning to Sammy.   
“My family is pretty clumsy. I mean, Dick still does cartwheels down the hall and occasionally uses the chandeliers as trapezes. Damian is constantly getting bitten by any new animal he decides to bring home. Don’t even get me started on the kidnapping attempts. Someone had to take the plunge and take a first aid course” he explains as he tucks a piece of bandage into the rest, smoothing the edge down. 

“However. I have to ask. What are you all doing here? And where are your parents?” Tim asks, looking worried.   
Darius is the first to answer “We weren’t here with our parents. We all got invited to Camp Cretaceous, a kind of summer camp for the park”. “Exclusive access and all that” Kenji interrupts. “We all made our way here after the camp was destroyed and our counsellors left earlier in the morning” Ben finishes, still petting his slightly asymmetrical dinosaur. 

Tim blinks for a moment before gesturing to the dinosaur in question. “This is Bumpy. We were having a tour of Dr. Wu’s lab when he hatched and we found him while we were running here” Ben introduces lovingly, running a hand down Bumpy’s side.   
At that, Darius can see Tim relax slightly, holding out a hand for Bumpy to sniff at.   
Bumpy seems to accept Tim, as he nudges Tim’s hand slightly to the left with his snout.   
“Well, I’m glad that you’ve at least got some company” Tim remarks, smiling down at the goofy dinosaur. 

After that, there is a small silence, as everyone settles. Sitting down into seats or leaning on poles as they breathe. 

And then. Darius notices something. They’re safe. They’re en-route to the south docks. They’re safe. 

Involuntarily, Darius lets out a small laugh, then stands and swings around a pole, whooping in delight, a smile stretching his lips wide.   
Everyone looks at him a bit strange for the action. Everyone but Tim, who looks almost…understanding. Even as Sammy jumps from her seat to exclaim in joy. The others follow soon after. 

“We’re safe” Ben says with a smile, looking to Tim almost apologetically for their behaviour. Tim just smiles gently, eyes shining with understanding.   
Darius wonders what he went through to get here. He can’t see any damage to the upper portion of Tim’s suit but the bottom half has holes and tears and mud.   
“Remember when we almost got eaten?” Brooklyn asks with relief and hysteria shining in her tone.   
“Which time?” Yaz asks with some laughter in her voice.   
“I can’t believe there was more than one” Ben mutters. 

All through their celebration, Tim looks them over, frowning a bit more with each minor injury he sees.  
“I’d like to check you all over actually. I can’t see anything too bad but I’d like to at least disinfect the scrapes” Tim voices as he pulls out a spray from his bag.   
Kenji looks ready to argue but Brooklyn stands before he can say anything. She walks straight to Tim and holds up her arm, presenting a large scrape on her elbow “Please do. This has been stinging since we fell from the zipline” she says and Tim frowns at it before wincing “That’s because you have like a dozen splinters in there” he voices as he sits down and pulls a tweezer from his kit.   
Slowly, Darius moves forward to keep an eye on Tim and Brooklyn as Tim removes several splinters and thorns from her arm.   
Once Brooklyn is done, Ben moves forward to have his scrapes checked and disinfected. Then Sammy. Then Kenji, as Brooklyn points out that if anything gets infected, they have no medicine or hospital to fix it.   
Darius is the last to move forward and have the cuts and bruises checked. 

“Hey” Ben voices into the silence as Tim sprays some of Darius’ wounds. “I have some stuff to eat!” he declares, pulling things that look like granola bars and fruit juices from his bag.   
Immediately, everyone moves to grab one of each. Only leaving one for Ben. The only one without, is Tim. “It’s alright. You all look like you’ve been through the wringer. You need your energy” Tim justifies, smiling over at Ben. 

The bars don’t turn out to be good. Carob. Pure chocolate but much much less appetizing. Same with the juice. Also Carob. But everyone swallows it down, remembering Tim’s words “You need your energy”.   
“To not getting eaten!”  
“To going home!”  
“To being safe!”

The BOOM of something interrupts their celebration, everyone going back onto high alert, looking for anything that could have made that noise.   
“It’s pretty far. We’re still safe. We’re still safe” Darius voices, confused when Tim frowns at him.  
Tim’s eyes meet his and the confusion is quickly replaced by something else. Almost like pity but softer. 

“Where are your counsellors?” Tim asks him, the weird facial expression still in place.   
“They left early this morning. Left us a note and everything” Kenji says  
“Yeah, a note that told us to stay put” Ben says almost harshly  
“If we had stayed, we would have died” Brooklyn protests. 

There’s silence for the next few seconds as tensions rise.   
“Alright. What about maintenance personnel or other staff? Any adults?” Tim asks, question pointed.   
“We found the one guy at the lab but he just stole our car and got eaten pretty quickly thereafter” Yaz explains, wincing at the memory of the guy being torn apart by the Indominus.   
“Stole your car?” Tim asks, looking even more concerned.   
“Yeah. We went looking for any adult and the first one we find just leaves us to fend for ourselves” Darius voices, bitter. 

It makes another expression flicker over Tim’s face. 

BOOM!  
Another bang echoes through the train, this time substantially closer as something thuds against the glass.   
“What is it?” Ben asks, Darius standing to check along with Brooklyn.   
Bang!  
“We need to shut off the lights” Darius says, seeing the pterodactyls in the dark swarming towards the train. 

“What?” Kenji asks as Darius grabs a flashlight from the stand, starting to smash the lights, systematically darkening the cabin they’re in.   
“Flying reptiles are like seabirds. They like shiny, moving things. And with all these lights on” Darius says, grunting with the effort of smashing another light. “We’re a shiny, moving object” Sammy finishes, horrified. 

Kenji, Brooklyn and Sammy all grab flashlights from the stand, starting to help Darius with the destruction as Tim keeps Yaz from standing. Instead, he sets her down next to Ben and Bumpy and asks her to help calm them down. 

Tim stands a moment later, looking to the last flashlight on the stand and the amount of lights that are left. And then looking outside to see the swarm of dinosaurs.   
He grabs the flashlight and starts hitting the lights as well. He’s evidently stronger than all of them, as even Kenji takes a couple of swings to render the lights no longer working, but Tim can manage it in one. The other thing is that Tim can somehow balance on the headrests of the seats, moving from one to another easily as he takes out light after light after light. 

“Go to the next cabin, I’ll take care of the last ones” Tim instructs them, as Sammy herds Bumpy into the new car.   
Immediately, Darius, Kenji and Brooklyn start taking out the lights in the new car, not faltering as Tim rushes past them into the next car.   
Taking out two cars at once makes sense. And it takes Tim about as much time to get all the lights in a cabin as it takes the 4 of them. 

Finally, they reach the front of the train, where the driver would usually sit, only to find it empty. But that isn’t the worst discovery. 

In front of them, on the track, is the burning wreck of a train.   
If they don’t move, they’re gonna crash. 

“We need to stop the train” Darius says, moving as Tim gently pushed him aside to see.   
Immediately, all of them start banging on the door, the window, anything to break down. But it doesn’t. 

Then, Darius sees the hatch in the driver’s ceiling. And the matching hatch in the ceiling of the room they’re in.   
He can fit through there.   
Tim must see where he’s looking because he immediately voices “No”, blocking Darius’ path to the hatch.   
“It’s our only hope. And if you guys distract the dinos with the flashlights, I can make it” Darius argues, but Tim doesn’t move. Neither of them see Ben move onto the chair under the hatch. They don’t even notice that he’s moved until the hatch opens, Ben already halfway through. 

“Ben?!” Darius yells, confused but Ben just gives them a look, almost pleading with them as he moves away from the hatch. Darius can’t help but move forward to join him, but Tim catches his arm and shakes his head “Distract the dinosaurs” Tim tells him, his eyes wide with worry. 

Darius almost argues. Wants to explain that Ben can’t do that. But he remembers the expression on Ben’s face and thinks otherwise. 

He quickly leads the others away, flicking the flashlights on and off, moving it around and running back to the back of the train. They’ll distract the birds so Ben can do his thing. 

Xxxxxxx

Ben doesn’t really know what he was thinking when he climbed out that hatch. Has no idea. What he was doing. But he’s here now.   
He slowly crawls toward the hatch in front of him as the dinosaurs start moving towards the back of the train.   
They’re helping him. His friends. They’re helping him. 

Dropping into the control room from the roof was harrowing and he managed to accidentally hurt his knee with the landing. But at least he was in the control room now.   
With the burning wreckage of a train in front of him and moving quickly closer!

Which buttons. Which button? Which button?!

Behind him, he heard a knock on the glass and Ben turned around, ready to be scolded by the others. Instead, Ben sees Tim holding up his phone, gesturing him to come look.   
Tim doesn’t look panicked. In fact, he looks calm, and that, somehow manages to calm Ben’s heart just slightly so he can actually read what’s on Tim’s phone. 

Schematics for the train’s control panel. 

Looking frantically for the stop button or the track switch button, Ben almost misses it. He finds the button with the caption of “switch upcoming track” and quickly runs back to hit it, waiting in suspense as the burning wreckage approaches ever faster.   
Closer  
Closer  
Closer  
And they speed past it. 

Ben almost collapses in relief when they scrape past the wreck on their right, withholding a sob.   
Almost timidly, Tim taps on the glass again and points out a button that says “open compartment door”. Ben presses that button immediately, as the last few lingering dinosaurs fly in the direction of the wreck that they shoved off the track. 

The second the door opens Tim steps forward to clasp Ben’s forearm, looking him in the eye when he says “That was so brave. I’m so proud of you”. Ben almost loses it right then and there.   
But then, his friends are there, looking happy and excited and so so proud. 

Ben doesn’t see the dinosaur coming

Xxxxxx

Darius steps into the control room with a huge smile on his face, seeing it mirrored with Ben as he stands in front of the control panel, Tim standing in front of him with a hand on his arm.   
Usually Darius would be suspicious of that, but Ben looks like that one touch is keeping him upright, his weight leaning to the left slightly. Towards Tim. 

None of them see it coming. Not even Tim. 

One second, everything is fine and they’re celebrating their victory. Their survival.   
The next, a pterodactyl flies through the glass on Ben’s right, clasps its feet around Ben’s middle and breaks through the glass on the left, trying to take off with Ben. 

Tim grabs firmer hold of Ben’s forearm immediately, trying to force the dinosaur to let go. But Tim slips, his work shoes having too little grip.   
Darius dashes forward, grabbing hold of Ben’s left arm as Ben is stretched horizontally out the side of the train.   
Between Tim and Darius, they keep Ben in the same position until the pterodactyl lets go, allowing Ben to drop like a rock out the side of the train.   
Darius can feet the sides of his arms hit the metal edge, pain spreading through his fingers even as he desperately holds on. 

Ben slips. Slips finger by finger until he drops slightly, only held by Tim’s hand now.   
Until a pterodactyl flies by and grabs onto Ben mid-flight.   
Even Tim’s grip stands no chance against that. 

Ben falls, swarmed with dinosaurs on the way down. 

And all any of them can do, is stare. 

Xxxxxxx

Darius isn’t the first to notice. Isn’t the first to voice the problem.   
Tim is. 

“We’re heading the wrong way” Tim mutters slowly, mere seconds after Ben falls, staring at the trees.   
“We’re heading the wrong way” he says again, stronger now as his eyes light up with recognition.   
“What?” Kenji asks as Tim heads to the control panel, not seeming to care about the broken glass underfoot. Or the open spaces to his sides.   
Then, Darius notices “When we switched tracks, we ended up on one heading North” he says, blood turning to ice in his veins. 

Tim is already checking the controls and pulling up routings on his phone.   
This track doesn’t go South at all. And the longer they stay on this train, the farther they get from their destination.   
“We can jump” Brooklyn suggests, looking forward to see a dip in the tracks, leading them closer to ground.   
Darius can feel Tim take a breath next to him as he fails to find another solution. 

“Alright. Safe jumping crash course” Tim mutters just quietly enough for Darius to hear.   
“Jump feet first, don’t try to dive because you might hit your head. If you can, roll to the side and roll downhill, covering your head with your arms” Tim explains, looking down as the slope approaches. Kenji off to the side, clipping Ben’s bag to his waist and grabbing onto Bumpy. 

A second later and they all jump, screams leaving their lips, before they’re cut off as they hit various obstacles. 

Xxxxx

Darius groans as consciousness returns. He feels like he’d been run over, his side throbbing something fierce.   
He can hear the others stumbling to their feet not far from him with only one set of sure footsteps, helping the stumbling ones along. 

“Darius!” Brooklyn’s voice hisses lowly, drawing him to open his eyes.   
At his side, Brooklyn kneels looking him over with worried eyes.   
Behind her, Darius can see Tim setting Yaz down to sit on a log as he clicks on a flashlight and shines it in Kenji’s eyes. 

Darius stands and moves toward them, looking around for any indication on how long he’s been out. He gets none. 

When Tim sees the way that he’s cradling his ribs, he asks Darius to lift his shirt. The bruising is already darkening on his side but Tim determines nothing to be broken on first inspection.   
“We need to move” Tim says, the statement supported by the sudden announcement of “30 minutes left until last ferry departure”. 

“We can’t just leave. Wait. Guys, where’s Bumpy? Bumpy!” Kenji calls out, frantic as he looks around for the dinosaur.   
Brooklyn tries to shush him, as roaring echoes off in the distance.   
“Maybe we can go get Ben” Sammy suggests, looking around as if she’d find Ben laying around in the clearing somewhere.   
“Guys. 30 minutes!” Brooklyn exclaims, trying to make a point. 

“We’ll never make it” Sammy says despondently.   
“We can but only if we run. And only if we go now” Darius says. He’s insistent. This is the only way they can make it. But is it the best way? Leaving Ben here?   
“Bumpy!” Kenji calls again and Darius. He can’t. 

“We need to move. Even if Ben survived that fall, he would want you all to make it onto the ferry” Tim points out, standing straight “We need to go. Now”.   
Darius can’t help the relief at not having to make that decision.

Immediately, he looks to his phone, pulling up schematics and routings to the south dock.   
“There’s a tunnel right here that should take us directly to the South dock” he says, pulling Yaz’s arm over her shoulder to help her walk. 

Behind him, Darius looks at Kenji and shakes his head despondently. Brooklyn does the same for Sammy. And off they go. 

Xxxxx

The tunnels are lit up red, red lights shining down on them, flashing occasionally.   
Darius doesn’t like it. 

Kenji immediately tries to lead them in a direction that he knows but Tim stops him “That tunnel is blocked off. The lights? They’re a side effect of the lockdown procedure. Most of the routes are barred” he explains, leading them in another direction. 

For moments, the trek is quiet, only broken by Yaz’s grunts of pain every so often. Soon, they come to a locker room, a sort of jabbing stick leaned against the one locker, which Brooklyn immediately grabs hold of “We can use this!” Brooklyn exclaims before Kenji grabs it, spotting something moving toward them.   
The dinosaur is small, maybe 30cm tall. A Compy. Mostly harmless on its own. Kenji scares it away with a shock anyway.   
“As a walking stick” Brooklyn finishes, handing the stick off to Yaz. 

Tim looks off into the hallway and frowns, eyes scrunching in concentration.   
One Compy appears. Then two. Then five. Then twenty.  
“Kenji wait! In groups Compies can-“ Darius starts, only to get cut off by a roar of something far larger then a Compy, scaring the smaller dinosaurs away. 

In front of them, in the direction they came from, stomps Toro, coming to a halt in front of them to roar.   
“Run” is all Yaz says, Tim faltering and staying towards the back with her as they run.   
Tim yells out directions every now and again, having them all hide in a vent for a few minutes while they unscrew the other cover.   
The cover falls, but Tim catches it before it can clang to the floor. 

They climb to the floor once again, breathing heavily until Sammy starts to laugh. Then Kenji. Then Brooklyn. Tim, still supporting Yaz, stops next to Darius to point out the cause.   
“South Dock. 1000 feet”  
Darius starts running, catching up to the others as they break for it. Laughing at the elation of victory. Of safety. 

Only to find a sealed off entrance. 

Concrete. That’s all they can see, searching desperately for the exit.   
“Dammit. They must have sealed this up sometime after construction” Tim mutters, staring at his computer in betrayal. 

Behind them, a roar echoes and Darius can’t help the way his breath speeds up.   
“Darius?” Kenji says but Brooklyn finishes the sentence,” What do we do?”

At that, Darius can’t stop himself anymore. He falls to the ground, dropping into a cranny of space to hide. Because. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what to do.   
“Breathe, Darius. I need you to follow my breathing, alright. Five count in. Hold. 7 out. Hold. Repeat. You’re doing well, OK. Breathe in. 1.2.3.4.5. Hold. 1.2.3.4.5. Breathe out. 1.2.3.4.5.6.7. Hold. 1.2.3.4.5. You’re doing well” Tim says from where he kneels in front of Darius, not paying any mind to the stomping dinosaur feet headed in their direction. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know what we should do! I’m just a kid! A stupid kid who almost got us all killed!” Darius exclaims, tears in his eyes as he looks up at his new friends.   
But Brooklyn shakes her head “You kept us together, Darius. You heled us through some tough stuff. Remember? When things fall apart, we put them back together again” she says with a small smile before all of them flinch, a roar echoing much too close for comfort. 

Looking around, Darius slows his breathing and turns “Let’s open these crates” he says and everyone immediately springs to work to do as he says, only Tim faltering slightly as he gives Darius a questioning looks, as if asking if he’s alright “I’m fine, Tim” Darius says before he stops, looking back with a smile to say “Thanks”. 

Opening up the crates leaves them with tanks of stuff Darius recognises. Oxygen. Just like his Dad used to use. Highly flammable, he remembers as his eyes glance between the electronic prod in Yaz’s hand, the tanks and the door where Toro is sure to enter.   
“My dad used to use these. They’re highly flammable. Maybe we can use the prod to set them off?” Darius suggests, but Tim shakes his head. “We’ll need to open the canisters, allow the gas to fill a space and then set it alight. The canisters themselves are actually fairly fire resistant” he explains.   
Darius nods, already starting to think before Tim suggests “If we set up the canisters up in front of the wall, we could lure the dinosaur to it. Set it off. We scare the dino off, while also possibly opening up that wall so we can get through”. 

Everyone turns to Darius to make the decision and when he nods, Kenji starts piling up canisters right by the wall. The stack of canisters then get opened and they flee quickly, scrambling back as gas starts to pour into the space.   
Then, they start backing away for a different reason, as Toro enters the room and starts stalking them.   
Tim rushes forward, past Darius, waving his arms frantically, even as he grabs the tazer from Yaz’s hands, leaving Brooklyn to stabilise her. 

Toro rushes and Tim throws the prod like a spear, directly into the centre of the canisters. The gas around them sparks and then, the entire area goes up in flames. The force of the explosion throws Darius backwards into the wall, knocking all of them off their feet.   
But Toro still stumbles to his feet, skin blistering and red. Then, he falters, looking at Darius and Tim as they meet the creature’s eyes.   
Then, Toro stumbles away. 

Desperately, Darius glances at the wall blocking off their exit and stops. It’s open. The wall is broken down in chunks and pieces, debris flung outwards with the force of the blast. But Darius has never been so happy to see so much destruction before.   
Sammy starts laughing, carrying along the wind infectiously as they all start laughing and running. Rushing towards their safety. 

An empty dock. 

“We’re too late” Darius says, voice downtrodden and horrified. They’re stuck on an island full of dinosaurs. They missed their opportunity to escape. They missed it!  
Darius’s breath starts leaving quicker until Brooklyn places a hand on his shoulder, smiling. “Then we’ll just have to survive until they come back for us” she says, weary but hopeful. 

Tim is the one to step forward and stop at Darius’ side, grumbling before he raises his voice for the first time “KON!” he screams, voice carrying and echoing loudly.   
“Kon! Superboy!” Tim calls out again a moment later and Kenji’s jaw drops “You know Superboy?” he asks in awe and Tim takes a moment to smile down at him before frowning. “He’s usually faster than this. He should already be here” he muses.   
“He can’t hear you” Darius is forced to say, head hanging low “The park has white noise generators set up around the island” he explains a moment later. Tim just looks at him blankly “And people wonder why I didn’t trust this park” he mutters before taking a breath. 

“Shelter. Food. Water. That’s what we need. Bruce will know I’m missing soon as he realises that I’m not on the ferry. He won’t stop until we’re safe” Tim says, not hesitating when the others sigh, having hoped that Tim could get them out somehow.   
“Until then. Well. Last I saw, Wu’s lab was still fairly intact. And there are multiple underground rooms where we can hole up till they come to rescue us” Tim says, flicking around on his phone to bring up various blueprints and schematics. 

“Why don’t you just call someone?” Darius asks unthinkingly, stopping when Tim freezes, looking down at his phone in shock.   
“Well. That…I didn’t think of that. Thanks Darius” Tim says before pressing a phone to his ear and starting to speak really quickly. 

“Hey Bruce. I’m alive.   
Yeah, we were right to be suspicious about this place but that isn’t the focus right now. I need you to call in the League. Or at least Superman.   
We need superspeed and X-ray vision at least. But you know, being able to physically fight dinosaurs is also nice.   
I already tried calling Kon. Darius says that there are-  
Darius. Right. I have 5 kids with me at the moment who got left behind. Also, one kid in the jungle somewhere, possibly alive.   
Anyway, there are apparently white noise generators set up along the island” Tim says finally and then smiles.   
“Thanks Dad” 

Hanging up, Tim smiles at all of them before clearing his throat “Bruce is calling for Superman. He should be here soon” he says easily, a smile on his face as he looks down at them.   
Right then and there, Darius can’t think that he’s ever been happier. A sentiment that is easily echoes by the others as a flash of red cape speeds towards them. 

“My gosh. I can’t believe you all got left behind” Superman says as he takes in the various injuries on the kids, eyes hovering on Yaz’s ankle with a wince. “We should get that checked out” he voices before grabbing Yaz in a princess carry and taking off.   
From there, each of them are picked off and carried back to the mainland where the ferry waits, their parents rushing them worriedly until even Ben is rescued and taken to the paramedics. 

Tim stays with them for a little bit before people start swarming him with cameras and questions. He just smiles at them all and waves to Darius, as he starts explaining his story.


End file.
